Problem: To get to work each morning, Tiffany takes a train 4.64 miles and a scooter 3.71 miles. How many miles is Tiffany's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ Tiffany travels 8.35 miles in total.